1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system having a confirmation section capable of displaying an image from a separated image pickup section, and an image pickup method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices (shooting devices) with a shooting function, such as digital cameras, are popular. Some of this type of shooting device have a display section, and have a function to display a shot image. Also, in some of the shooting devices, a menu screen is displayed on the display section so as to facilitate operation of the shooting device. Since the display section as described above is provided on a back surface of a portable device body in most cases, a user can perform a shooting operation while confirming a through image displayed on the display section on the back surface at the time of shooting.
Also, recently, lens-style cameras provided only with shooting and recording functions without having a display section for a picked-up image are sometimes employed. This type of lens-style camera is generally attached to a smartphone or a tablet PC etc., and shooting is controlled by employing the smartphone or the tablet PC etc., to which the camera is attached, as an operation device (a control device). The control device such as the smartphone and the tablet PC as described above also functions as an image pickup display apparatus that displays a picked-up image from the lens-style camera.
The lens-style camera is freely attached to and detached from the smartphone or the tablet PC etc., and can also perform shooting in a state detached from the smartphone or the tablet PC etc. In this case, the control device such as the smartphone and the tablet PC is connected to the lens-style camera via wireless or wired communication. The lens-style camera can perform a shooting operation by using a touch panel or the like provided on a display section.
The lens-style camera is considered to be used in a state mounted to the image pickup display apparatus that displays a picked-up image from the lens-style camera (a connected state), and in a state detached from the image pickup display apparatus (a separated state). In the separated state, there is an advantage that a degree of compositional freedom is increased as compared to that in the connected state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-148052 discloses a technique of controlling shooting by a facial expression by including an expression discrimination engine that discriminates an expression of a face image included in a picked-up image by an in-camera, and a CPU that stores image information from an out-camera in a memory based on discrimination information from the expression discrimination engine.